To Save, You Have To Sacrifice
by Tsarchov
Summary: when the blood bond between too purebloods is forcibly destroyed, the one left alone on this world is suffering until he will give into the madness. Kaname doesn't want to let it consume him, but he just can't fight against it alone anymore


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I want Kaname to be the bad guy sometimes, but because of his nature – and how I love him so much – It's hard to make a bad guy out of him. So I found the perfect reason for his actions… so please read, and tell me your opinion…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ****To Save, You Have To Sacrifice**** -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's painful to be a vampire. Better to say, it's even more painful to be a pureblood. Not everything is like in old human fairytales. When you're a pureblood, there's a lot of pressure from all around you. The expectations are high, especially when they expect you to lead them. Those who show weakness are being taken advantage of, and because of this many choose the eternal sleep or life in secret and isolation.

But not me – there was never a day when I thought like that. I had this dream that I wanted to realize. My dream was the coexistence between vampires and humans. Simple as it seems, it's exactly the opposite. Humans – even if some of them dream about a bloody kiss under the full moon like in all those novels – fear us. And many vampires like to take advantage of that fear – to prey on them, as the blood is even much sweeter when the fear is added to its flavor.

Being a pureblood is painful because of one more reason – the blood bond. Those lucky ones, who are spending their eternal life with their mates are few. When a vampire looses its mate, they go crazy from the loneliness. And with purebloods, this feeling is even worse. This happened to Shizuka, and than, I wasn't able to understand her. I was too young and inexperienced that time, but times change. Now I know what it's like.

When the one whom you are bound to disappears from this world, the bond that was binding you too together is calling out, but the call is never answered. When you loose the one you love and treasure, there is just this emptiness left in you. And pain. A pain so great that you are slowly loosing your mind. The blood bond in you is calling out to your mate, not wanting to see the truth.

I never thought that it would also happen to me. I have sworn to always protect her from all the harm… but she's gone. She's gone – my Yuuki. Of course I killed those that have done that to her, but it was not enough to satisfy me. It will never be enough – not all the lives of human on this planet will ever be enough to fill this emptiness in me. Killing humans is against all of my beliefs, but I just can't help it. I know that in reality I don't want to hurt them, but it's like I don't have the control over my own body anymore.

Ah, I can hear them. They are outside this warehouse, gathering – the hunters. I'm already tired from all this, and I have selected this warehouse especially because here, I can't harm anyone. It's hard, to bring myself to stay here and not go out and hunt, slowly waiting for what I know will come. I hope that they are prepared, as I'm starving, and once they are inside, I won't be able to hold my other side under control any longer – not with so many prays right before me.

My fangs are out, and my eyes are red – It's like the red is now my permanent color, as they haven't turned into that soft chocolate one that she loved so much since her death. I wonder if he will also come – Zero Kiryuu. Yuuki's death must have affected him too, but it's not like he cares about what will happen to me… but maybe he will come, as he would blame me of her death. And he will be right, as because of my incapability I wasn't able to sense the danger sooner.

I get up from the floor, breathing in the cold night breeze – there's a full moon tonight, so my powers are even stronger. They are fools for picking up this time when I'm at my full power – here they come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Yasumoto!" I shout at the big hunter that's giving out orders to three group leaders. I never liked him in the past, and that won't change in the future too. He's tall, with trained body and a strength in his arms – one of those hunters that depend on their strength rather than on charms and spells. He's about forty, so he has most of his time already behind him, and that's also what makes him dangerous. He has much experience, and he lived thru a lot. But I can tell that this is not a case he should treat as one of his past experiences. The opponent this time is none other than the all and mighty pureblood prince – Kaname Kuran.

When I saw him two years age walk with Yuuki out of the gates of the Cross Academy, I haven't thought that a day like this would come in the near future. I was devastated when I heard the news about Yuuki's death, but to my surprise, what shocked me more, was the news about him going mad. Shizuka Hiou immediately came to my mind, and in that moment I knew that it would affect me too.

'If something were to happen to me, please take care of Kaname,' Yuuki called me few days before she was killed, and those were the only words she told me before she hung up the phone on me. And that's also partly the reason why – even thru the restriction – I sneak out and came here today. I'm sorry Yuuki that I can't fulfill your wish, as I don't know how to save his hurt soul, but I can at least be the one to escort him to where you are.

"What do you want, Kiryuu? If I recall correctly, you shouldn't even be here right now," Yasumoto looks my way after he dismissed the leaders. He looks at me, and I see disgust in his one dark eye – he doesn't likes vampires, which is the solve reason why he became a hunter. And as I am partly one too, there are only feelings of disgust towards me in him.

"Let me deal with him," I don't let him get to me – I'm already used to those looks from others. Nothing will come out of it if I were to take every one to my heart.

"Why should I? Do you perhaps want to save you buddy?" he crosses his hands on his chest, his big figure blocking me the way.

"Don't be ridiculous," I try to get past him, but he grabs me by my neck before I even see him move, slamming me without much trouble into the nearest tree.

"Now look here, vampire," he muffles his voice, as the next words seem to be only for my ears – he lowers himself so that our eyes are now on the same level. "I don't know the reason why they haven't gotten rid of you, but as it seems like some higher-up took a liking to you, none is permitted to touch you. So don't make this hard for me and go to sleep like a good boy."

Go to sleep? What the... Shit – I was too careless. Thinking that because he doesn't uses spells he's not able to was my mistake – I underestimated him. As he pulls away his hand from my neck, I can feel the tattoo on my left side throbbing. He doesn't gives me a second glance as he turns around when my tattoo starts to glow, walking away. I let my body slide down against the three as I fight the spell, my consciousness slipping away as my mind screams curses. Before I let darkness fully take me, I hear him assign two guys as my watchdogs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Blood. So much blood is in the air – fresh hunters blood. They have underestimated me, coming in so little numbers is a hurt for my pride, so I have shown them. Quickly and without mercy. I haven't given them even time to scream out before I finished their lives. Yuuki wouldn't be proud of me if she saw me standing in the middle of the empty warehouse, the corpses of all those hunters all around me – they blood decorating me.

Looking onto mine bloodied hand – I first just stare at the red liquor that they are painted in, before I lick the dripping blood from one finger. As I was thinking – It's nothing extraordinary. It doesn't calm my thirst down, it doesn't silences the screams in me. I haven't taken one drop of that blood – It's not so hard to control my thirst in this pull of blood as I first thought.

But I must say that I'm disappointed – not just in the lack of potential in these hunters, but also in the absence of the one I thought would grab onto this opportunity to get rid of me. I was careful when I was playing, making sure not to harm him whether I would spot that silver head of his. Don't get me wrong – it's just that I don't want to just finish him off so easily. After all that we went thru, he at least deserts a longer attention from me.

But what's this? The night breeze is bringing to me on its wings this overly familiar scent. It's so calming, its aroma is awakening in me the thirst and lust that all this unworthy blood have nearly killed. This aroma – It's so familiar. I think that my eyes have changed for a little bit back to their original color before the realization made them all bloody again – so he came after all. But where is he hiding? Does he want to play a mouse and cat game with me? Well Zero, why not.

Exiting thru the big double door of the warehouse, I make my way out into the night, in the direction from where that lovely scent is coming from. It's not so far off, and it's even easier to find, as the source doesn't seem to be moving. But what's this? There are two more presences there – not that they are some big obstacles in my path. Using my powers, I send them flying sooner that they can tell what got them. I don't care if I have killed them, the fact that they are not coming back is enough for me now.

Looking down on the unmoving body by my feet, I can still see the traces of the spell on him. So this is why you haven't come to me. Is it because they wanted to protect him from me that they have used a spell on him, or is there some other reason? Kneeling down beside him, I take a better look at him. You haven't changed so much Kiryuu. You look so calm, lying here – what's going on in your mind right now? I bet that you are angry that you can't be the one to kill me. Yes – that would be it.

Should I kill you here? I planed to, but I wanted to have my fun first – snapping your neck when you're not conscious will be no fun. I run my fingers thru the tattoo, sweet electricity is what I get from the spell still binding his body. What's this smell? Like before, it draws me near, and I want to consume it. This is your lucky night Kiryuu – I wanted to kill you, but not anymore. I have much better plan for you in mind – one that will be much more fun. I smile at the idea, taking the light boy up bridal-style and standing up from the ground before vanishing into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Being an ex-human and having a vampire side – and it weaknesses – is the worst in cases like these, when hunter weapons and spells can be effectively used against you. Not to mention by your own allies. He actually dared to use a spell on me just so that I wouldn't be able to step inside the warehouse.

As my consciousness is slowly returning, and with it also my senses, I'm beginning to be aware of my surrounding. I'm definitely not in the wood, and just that realization alone is enough to make me panic. I can tell that there's fabric under my hands, but why the hell can't I move them? And there's more – wherever I am right now, I'm not alone. There is one more presence present – just one familiar presence of one pureblood that shouldn't be here.

Forcing my eyes open, it's not those familiar gentle chocolate orbs looking back at me. His eyes are red, red like the blood. But of course. I don't dare to move under those eyes – is this how a mad pureblood looks like? I can't tell that there is something different about him at all – except for those eyes. His aura seems to be calm too – much calmer than what I felt from earlier. But where is this? I don't dare to avert my eyes and look around the room – yes, it's an unfamiliar room, that much I can make out.

"Hello, Kiryuu-kun. I'm glad that you have decided to come back from the land of unconsciousness," there's something about his tone that is different – way too different from the polite speaking he used back in academy. And that mischievous smile – he's up to something.

"Zero-chan," his face is now even more closer to mine, "can you feel me?" what is he talking about? His left hand is now resting on my right thigh, slowly traveling down before he grabs a hold of it, pushing my leg closer to my stomach. "Can you tell," his voice is near my ear, "that I have my cock shoved up your ass?" what is he saying? I don't think that I have heard him wrong, but… is it because of the hold he has over my body that I can't feel anything?

"Here," he takes my left hand, and I can't take by eyes off of his the whole time as he guides my hand down, between us. "This is where we're connected," my eyes widen, my breath is stuck in me as my fingers start to tremble slightly when the feeling is coming back to them. I gasp and pull my hand immediately away as it touches a hot flesh – this fucking bastard. He lets me see that twisted smile of his once more before he leans closer, burying his head in my neck.

"I'm going to start moving, Zero-chan," he says before he kisses my neck lightly. As his hold of me disappears, I… I can't believe what he's doing to me! This humiliation – I can't do anything about the cry I let out when he hits one spot in me that send shivers of pleasure thru my body. I blink away the tears that are threatening to fall, covering my mouth in the attempt to hinder more cries to come out. I know that as I am now, I'm not strong enough to fight him of. My fighting him will do just the opposite – arouse this monster that he has become even more. Just… let it be over with as soon as possible… so that I can kill him afterwards.

"Don't, Zero-chan," he's pulling my hands away from my mouth, "I want to hear your sweet voice," and with that my hands are locked above my head. "You look so beautiful like this," I feel his tongue licking away one tear that fell from my clutched eyes. Biting down onto my lips hard as another cry tries to leave me, I can feel and smell few drops of blood. Not good – I fear what the smell of my blood would do to this monster that is devouring me.

"Your blood smells rather good," he stops moving in me, even letting go of my hands. As I open my eyes, his red ones are greeting me. But it's like he has calmed down – it's not that bloodthirsty color anymore. As he wipes of the blood from my lip with his finger, my eyes travel down from his eyes to his lips. I blush as his tongue comes out, licking clean his finger – there is something arousing about this image, and I definitely feel something. "Sweet."

"Ku…kuran?" he's back at my neck, and this time I know that it won't be anything innocent like before. I try to push him away with my now free hands when his vet tongue slips across my skin, but the sensation of him licking it is much more pleasurable that I want it to be.

"Be mine, Zero," his voice is quiet, nearly like a whisper, and somehow I feel like he's his old self again. And just that simple sentence is enough to make me stop pushing him away – and all my desire to fight him is gone as soon as his fangs pierce my neck. Closing my eyes, I can't shake off the feeling that's traveling from the spot where he has bitten me thru my body and into my member. It's not like with Shizuka – our bodies are joined, and the sensation of him drinking my blood is making me shiver under him. The hands that have pushed him away just few seconds ago are now pulling him closer to me.

My vampire senses are screaming how much they enjoy this, and as he starts to move again I wrap my feet around him so that his every push can go even deeper. My hunter senses are screaming at me for danger – the other side of my neck where she has bitten me is hurting like hell. And my human side hurts too, not wanting to become this way. There are more tears as the realization of the meaning of the bite comes into my mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I thought that I wouldn't be able to witness that beauty when the light from the rising sun is slowly spreading thru the land thru my own eyes. Thanks to the from ground to the ceiling windows that are decorating the whole opposite wall, I don't have to get up from where I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. Inhaling air into my lungs and having the full control over my body feels great.

I look to my left when the body lying there shifts slightly. When the sun rays reach his hair, it looks like it's shining under its touch. There are still traces left from the tears on his cheeks – it's the first time I have seen him cry. I must have hurt him really bad, but the beast that was in possession of my body that time was even more aroused by seeing his with tears filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Zero," I shift closer to him, tucking the silver strands behind his ear, "but I'm not regretting what I have done. I needed this bond to save me," leaning over him, I kiss his forehead. I'm glad that he's still asleep, even more so when the presence of a hunter fills the room. Pulling the white cover up Zero's body – so that his white porcelain skin wouldn't be exposed – I turn around – not standing up from the bed as than the cover that's covering me would slip down.

"Hello, Yagari-sensei," I greet the hunter that's still just standing few steps by the door, not moving further in. His one good eye is glued on me, but I'm surprised that he hasn't pointed his gun at me yet. "I knew you would be the first one to find us."

"I'm here to take Zero back," he says, his voice leaving no place for arguments from me.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you that," the bond between me and Zero is still fresh, but I can start to feel him, and it's not because he's lying so close to me. I can feel him deep within my soul.

"Do you want me to kill you and that take him back?"

"If you kill me, Zero will be the one punished instead. It won't affect him as strong as a pureblood, but he will slowly fall into madness…"

"What have you done to him, Kuran!" he doesn't let me finish, drawing his weapon and pointing it at me as he finally takes few more steps into the room.

"The blood bond," Yagari is smart, and he gets it just from those three words. "I did it to save myself…"

"To save yourself!" his anger is obvious. The hunters think about us purebloods as selfish beings. I was never like that – so just this one time, I wanted to be selfish. "You know how he hates you, and you have bound him to you?"

"I also did it to save him," the doubt in his eyes tells me that he doesn't believes me. "You of all people who know the Association so well, couldn't possibly think that they will overlook him forever? He's a vampire now, even if he was born as a hunter. There will eventually come the time when they will dispose of him, and none can save him. But I can protect him – as my mate." That's all that I wanted to say. Now the decision lies within him.

"There's one more way to save him from all this," I close my eyes as he says it with a sad voice. Zero was his favorite pupil, so I never throught that he would find it in himself to do what he's about to do. But maybe it's exactly because of that past relationship that it has to be him.

Do I regret my decision right now? Even as I hear one anti-vampire bullet leave Yagari's weapon – closely followed by another one – I don't regret the bond.


End file.
